underhellfandomcom-20200216-history
The House
The House acts as the HUB for the mod, you can come back to it anytime via a special button on the Main Menu, every time you do something in The House it will save your progress. If you start The House via the Chapter Selection menu it will completely reset everything in The House and you will lose your progress. When inside the house, you can check your Emails, your Mail Box, answer the phone when it rings or just explore and try to uncover the mysteries that lurk in there. Even though his wife has recently passed away, Jake is not completely alone... Although the house seem peaceful, random scares happen occasionally, and at night, they occur more and more often...in the later stages of The House, meaning when the player completes a chapter as well as uncover the mysteries within The House, there would be new locations to explore. The map in the attic foreshadows the next locations to visit in the house for Chapter 1, which are The Playground, The Well, and The Barn. Locations in The House *The Bathroom *The Attic *The Basement *The Kitchen *+ List More + Usable Objects/Devices *Computer *TV *Truck *Drawing Board *Phones *Music Box *Mailbox *Boiler *Fireplace *+ List More + Items *Flashlight *Batteries *Shovel *Box of Flares *Axe *Truck Keys *Kitchen Door Key(Back Door) *Basement Key *Attic Key *Garage Remote *Crowbar *Wrench *Laser Sight *Empty Magazines *Her Box *Her Chest *+ List More + List of Scares The Prologue's House (16 Total) *The Attic: She appears when entering and/or exiting the attic. Exiting the attic will make only her hand visible, while entering the attic will cause her to show up in your face. *The Basement: After walking downstairs from inside, her ankles will be visible in the window by the table. She then floats upward and vanishes. *The Basement: After entering the basement from the interior of the house, She will close the door to the basement and will be seen on the other side of the door. *The Basement: If Jake were to enter the basement through the exterior doors, She can sometimes be seen walking inside the basement door. *The Bathroom: If Jake were to stay awake on a random night, the bathroom door will open and she will be seen crawling out of it. She will then procede to chase Jake around the house in a attempt to catch him. Hiding in either of the bathrooms, attempting to escape using The Basement, or even getting caught will cause Jake to wake up. This event only happens once. *The Bedroom: The music Box will play itself sometimes. It does not matter if it's broken or fixed. *The Dining Room: If Jake were to go to the dining room using The Main Hall, the dining room's double doors will close and she will be seen walking past the doors. *The Dining Room: If Jake decides to go to The Main Hall through the dining room, she will open the double doors and walk towards Jake. Getting caught wakes Jake up, evading her will cause her to dissapear. *The Hallway: On a rare occasion, a silhouette of her will be seen going to The Bedroom. *The Hallway: The shutters on the windows will all move, as if pushed by a breeze. *The Hallway OR The Main Hall: The Lamp in the hallway will strobe on and off, this occurs multiple times on random occasions. *The Kitchen: On a random occasion all the doors of the kitchen cabinents will all fling open at once. *The Kitchen: Sometimes the doors of the fridge and freezer will open. *The Living Room: The piano will start playing "Moonlight Sonata" by itself. *The Living Room: Although not really a scare, on a extremly rare event. Jake will find trash in the living room. *The Living Room OR The Dining Room: On a rare occasion when answering the phone. The caller will let out a shriek causing all the windows within the room to break and Jake to wake up. *If you have the flashlight equipped, it may sometimes flicker repeatedly of turns on/of on its own. Chapter 1 house *Windows and mirrors smash occasionally *Crows are found dead around the house *Angelo will be seen being dragged into the bathroom after visiting the well *She can be seen in the forest outside the house *She can occur in the bedroom either sitting on it or when you walk in *The television could show a picture of her standing behind the couch watching you *If you look at the computer the piano might smash down *She can appear standing in the middle in the basement followed by the door closing and lights shut off *Some stuff from the shelf next to the kitchen can randomly get thrown off *On rare occasions she can appear infront of you when you walk into the kitchen from the shelf Trivia *If the player is standing next to the truck's cabin, they can see an apartment building in the distance with some people standing on their balconies. *The reason why Jake does not simply move out of The House despite the paranormal events he's experienced, is because Jake and his Wife had only recently moved into the house. Given their jobs, they both wouldn't be able to come up with enough money to move to another home, let alone just Jake. So the main reason is, money. *Another reason might be that the house still holds good memories about Jake's wife and since she died there and it may be the only thing he had left of her, if he were to move out, he would have given up on her. *Despite being a hub, The House has its own story about Jake and other characters, making it an important part of Underhell. *You cannot use weapons in The House nor The Kick. *The Player is intended not to die in The House, however given the possible physics glitches. On a rare occasion the player might kill himself/herself by accident while stepping on a prop such as the Soda can. *If the player were to cheat by spawning weapons in The House, if he/she were to step inside The House, the weapons would get removed in a matter of seconds. This can be avoided by using the correct ent_fire kill commands. *Any seasoned players of Smod would know about the Zombie2 NPC, the zombie that would run and not have a headcrab. If you were to spawn a Zombie2 NPC within The House, it would spawn a starved zombie model. If the player were to spawn the Zombie2 on any other map, this would lead to a Error model. This is due to the fact that in the scripts folder, only The House has a set model path for the Zombie2. *Only the interior of The House has info_nodes, meaning if you were to spawn a NPC elsewhere, the NPC would be unable to navigate without a straight forward path(And minimal distance). *Brandon McKagan aka bXmMusic makes two appearances in The House. He is playing as himself. *Crows were first introduced in The Prologue of The House not Chapter 1 of The House. Crows can be seen flying around but not landing. *Although the player cannot noclip, there seems to be a absence of some invisible walls known as playerclips. If the player were to set the sv_gravity to a low value or even a negative value, the player would be able to escape the boundaries of The House and explore other areas. However, keep in mind that these areas were not finished at the time of The Prologue's release. *When "She" comes out of The Bathroom, "She" can be observed as a NPC_ZombieTorso with a different model. *Developer wise, "She" will always be a prop_dynamic with the exception of her torso leaving The Bathroom. *One interesting thing about The House is that it was developed as if it were using blueprints for a real house. *Scares appear to happend twice as much during night time Category:Locations Category:Underhell Category:Unreleased